


Running on Adrenaline

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Felix is thrilled that Byleth is finally giving him the all out sparring match he has been waiting years for.Byleth’s skin was glistening with sweat as she stood, sword in hand and panting, staring at Felix daring him to challenge her win.





	Running on Adrenaline

Byleth’s skin was glistening with sweat as she stood, sword in hand and panting, staring at Felix daring him to challenge her win. They had cast off their armor, including any unnecessary clothing just so they could keep going. He was frowning at her, the sleeves of his black turtleneck pushed up over his elbows, his blue pants showing wet areas where sweat had dampened them. Practice blades had been haphazardly abandoned with both clutching silver swords.

“Again,” his voice demanded as he took a guarded stance. It was late, well into the evening he surmised, but the sparring session that had begun nearly two hours earlier had become more and more interesting as rules had been changed and altered. He was running on pure adrenaline and was certain she was, too.

The metal flashed in the light of the lanterns and candles, while it clashed and rang out along with the grunts and pants of the determined participants. Byleth was fueled by her own concerns of the battle ahead of them along with the anguish of the taken lives of people she knew and had interacted with when she was merely a professor five long years ago. Edelgarde was next…was she really ready for it?  
Felix’s blade nicked her arm and when his eyes momentarily moved to assess the damage, it was the just the instant she needed to get the upper hand, flipping his sword out of his grip.

“Dammit,” he hissed. 

“Don’t drop your guard,” she directed. “I know you know better.” She watched him pick up his sword before pushing his hand back through his hair. “If it’s any conciliation, you would have beat me if you hadn’t made the mistake of lowering your gaze.” She bent and picked up a small towel to wipe the blood from her arm. “And I am fine, by the way. So, one more time, unless you are too tired to keep up.”

Felix drew a deep breath and readied himself for her advance. “Come on, then.” Inwardly, he was thrilled that she was so readily open to keep going no matter the time or how tired they were getting. Finally, he was getting her to give him the workout he so craved from her for so long, but she had often times declined. Flat out no holds barred sparring with her tonight was well worth his time and pushed him to work harder and smarter. It was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time.

She lunged, he dodged and vice versa in the longest match they had engaged in as yet. Neither was ready to give up no matter how tired. He was impressed with her stamina when he knew that his was waning now. With a couple of quick movements, he was able to alter her stance and gain the upper hand. She lost her footing and hit the ground, her sword bouncing out of her hand. 

Half smiling through her heaving breathing, she looked up at him as he held the tip of his sword to her chest. “You win,” she admitted. “Well played.” 

“I think we both have had enough,” he commented. He smiled down at her and moved his sword to the side while extending his hand to help her up. She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to hoist her up, but he did so with a bit more strength than she had anticipated. Her body lurched forward coming against his chest, her free hand landing against his hip to steady herself

“Sorry,” he offered as his eyes stared into hers. He had neglected to let go of her hand while his other still grasped his sword. Their breathing was still ragged from the fray, and he could feel her breath fanning along his jaw. For reasons he couldn’t even begin to dissect, his hand released his sword allowing it to fall to the ground before coming up to clamp onto the back of her head. His lips crushed down on hers demanding her full attention.

Her hand pulled from his and found its way to his shoulder while her other remained at his hip, her fingers tightening and digging into him. She pushed back, more to catch her breath than to break the contact. Gulping a couple of breaths, she demanded, “again”, as the hand on his shoulder gripped his shirt and pulled him to her. The musky scent of him filled her nostrils and sparked a most peculiar feeling within her.

Byleth delighted in the feel of his lips moving deliberately over hers before he pushed his tongue through her lips and began an assault that caused her to lightly moan in response while her hand released his shirt and pushed into his sweat dampened hair along his nape. His hands had moved to her hips and he carefully began maneuvering her backwards, while his lips continued their agenda against hers, guiding her until she came against the wall near the large fireplace in the hall. 

Felix pulled his lips from hers before his hand lifted and pushed the pale green hair from her face. “You and I are cut from the same cloth,” he admitted flatly. “Driven by sport and the desire to be the best we can be.” He leaned into her and nipped her lower lip. “I find sparring with you with no rules rather…arousing.”

His words seeped into her ears setting her heart on fire. He had often times avoided direct eye contact with her, was direct in conversation with her, and always rather distanced himself unless he was voicing his opinions of the direction of their marching plans or Dimitri’s state of mind. Her hands moved to his hips now and she boldly pulled him firmly against her. “How arousing?” she breathed before leaning into him to taste him again.

Fueled by her forward actions, his hands moved to fill each with a full breast while his fingers kneaded her. His lips moved to her cheek before he nipped her ear lobe. He smiled against her when he felt her tugging his shirt free of his trousers and her warm hands slipped up under it to feel the skin of his back. “Give me your hand,” he directed and then pushed it against his fully aroused cock. “Answer your question?” His hand left hers to press the heel of his palm onto her crotch while his fingers curled to push up between her thighs where he could feel moisture through the light fabric of her thin shorts. “Ahh, you feel it, too.”

Her fingers sought out the lace of his trousers pulling it free. She wanted to feel him, with no restrictions. Ripples of heat seemed to skitter throughout her body under his touch. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him pull her shorts aside and touch her as she had never had anyone touch her before. His fingers were pleasantly feeding the ache there. The shiver it caused was fascinating to her, and she wanted to feel more. Feel more of him and have him feel more of her.

Felix couldn’t help the groan of pleasure when her fingers finally wrapped around him and gently squeezed. His eyes rolled back as she sighed his name and rolled her hips forward into his hand. He pushed a finger into her and slowly moved it in and out as he rocked his hips forward into her hand. 

Byleth pulled away from him and jerked her shorts down before grabbing his trousers and jerking them down. Her eyes fell on his cock as she started to rise, but the urge to do the things she had only heard about in heated talk in the sauna took her over. Opening her mouth, she flicked her tongue over the head of his aroused appendage tasting the moisture while her hand came around to hold it before she took it into her mouth. 

Felix thought his knees were going to buckle as she lightly sucked and then, to his surprise, took nearly his full length into her mouth before ever so slowly pulling back only swirl her tongue and then push to the base. His hands moved to brace against the wall as he groaned while working to hold himself up while her head slowly bobbed, and she drove him close to the edge. 

She hummed as she slowly withdrew him from her lips and slowly stood. Her fingers moved to capture him now, all wet with her saliva, and tenderly stroked. “Touch me again,” she breathed against his cheek before finding his lips. Her moan was muffled in his mouth when she felt his fingers graze over her sensitive button, into her, and then back to tease her into waves of heated pleasure. “Feels so good,” she purred. His fingers pressed and rubbed her causing her to moan with heated delight. She couldn’t help the releasing moan as she felt herself shutter and her knees go weak. Her hand released him to grab his shoulder for support.

Felix seized the moment to hoist her leg up and positioned himself to enter her, pausing to see any reflection of her denial. Instead, she rotated her hips closer and smiled before whispering, “Do it.” He pushed into her in one deliberate motion, his eyes widening as she gasped and gripped his shoulders.

“Damn!” He stared into her eyes, remaining perfectly still as he felt her tighten around him. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” he demanded.

She gnawed her lower lip for a moment as she moved her hips to feel him inside of her. “Would it have made a difference?”

“Hell, yes,” he answered, but couldn’t help the feeling of enjoyment that was betraying him as she slowly rocked around him. She was tight, wet, and he knew now that she probably no idea what she was doing to him. The growl that left his lips was partial irritation at her and partial enjoyment at the feel of her. He couldn’t help pumping her now, harder than he probably should have, but she asked for it, and it felt just too good to stop. He rested his forehead on hers and then quickly pulled free of her and spurted hot liquid making him heave a sigh of satisfaction. 

He found her lips, his hand releasing her leg and moving to hold the back of her head so he could taste her. His other arm came around her, and then the kiss softened, his hand gently sliding from the back of her head to cup the side of her face as he pulled back. “Why?”

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as her eyes dropped to stare at the dark fabric of his shirt stretched across his chest. “Because I wanted to feel all of you that I could,” she said quietly. “And I was afraid if I told you, you would stop.” She looked up at him now. “I’m sorry, Felix.” A tear escaped the corner of her eye and trailed down her cheek where his thumb captured and wiped it away.

He heaved a sigh and gathered her against him in a tight embrace. “You deserved better than your first time being pushed up against a stone wall,” he said quietly. “I’ll see if I can’t do better next time, Byleth.”

Her heart soared at his words. “Promise?” she asked against his shoulder.

“Promise.”


End file.
